User talk:Jenngra505
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Rare Akuma page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- Slayer25769 (Talk) 21:39, November 13, 2010 Becoming an Admin Hey there! We're glad to see you have become an active editor at this wiki. It could certainly use a little bit of love and we were wondering if you would like to become an administrator at MUGEN? Let me know :) --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 05:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC) {C}Yes I want to be a admin. But can you stop the move to shoutwiki? From Jenngra505 01:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S I have over 500 mugen characters : The move is complete. It's too late. Frozen Wind 16:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : : But I will stil be admin ! : : From Jenngra505 16:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : :: Hello Jennagra505, I am promoting you to admin of this wiki. Please respect people's rights to contribute on either the Wikia wiki or ShoutWiki wiki but you are certainly free to continue growing this wiki. Administrate well and let me know if you have any questions! --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 17:23, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Move to ShoutWiki {C}You should edit in http://mugen.shoutwiki.com instead of this site! {C}No this site is getting popular now! --Jenngra505 17:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) hello Im pigui piplup i have some experience from mothers wikis I can help serching charecters like edd I love mugen I think wath I can help Something more I wath continue in this wiki but i need be a admin im goin to help Piguipiplup 00:31, June 16, 2011 (UTC) {C} {C}Yes, I need you to delete the pages in the Articles for deletion page. Since I saw that you have become admin and that you are active, I was wondering, can you delete everything in the Articles for deletion page? If you need help, just click the arrow next to the button edit and press delete. Verifica antes de borrar las cosas Hombre Hola, bueno no deseo criticar tu labor, pero antes de borrar contenidos de otros autores, deberias de verificar bien las cosas, mis personajes son close aun asi investiga más a fondo: sitio web de janus: http://spjblocka.el-foro.org/ Chars: http://spjblocka.el-foro.org/t49-regla-para-chars-mugen-hechos-por-t#159 {C}Att: Janus Eurel Molinovsky " JANUS DIOS" {C}Your website is malfunctioning! I don't speak much Spanish but I used a translator to understand what you said but the translator is not perfect! So can you type in english please/por favor? Jenngra505 00:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) delete hi there will you be so kind to delete this page for me http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Mini_Bros. I looked to see if it was on here and it was not however when I try to upload a photo it said it was on here already by a diffrent name Holothurion is back. He is back, and vandilizing, to. I forgot the IP adress, but he edited the MahBoy page, check the history and find the user with numbers for a username. Please, block him. I blocked him again but this time for a year!!! --Jenngra505 00:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I-20 is returning! I have renewed interest in MUGEN and since the ShoutWiki wiki has been down forever, I've decided to renew interest in the Wikia version. (Sorry for the new account!) Scrollbars up 01:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) {C} {C}Block Darklight666 for about 1-3 days. I need you to block Darklight666 for 3 days so I can fix his articles. If you don't block him, I will fix them, but he will create more incomplete ones that I will have to ignore so I can do my studying. hi there i have asked a few times of LegoPigeon on how to add characters and stages in the templates but since i dont no how i cant do it and he has been advoding telling me so as for some of the incomplete I am sorry about that but there was no info what so ever on some of the characters or stages so cant write what i dont know if someone else know of there info then awesome and as far as lego pigeon is concern if you look on his profile it even says this Hey, I am one of the Mugen page editors and creators. I go on daily and make and edit pages of Mugen Characters and stages, you know, that stuff. The pages I make, I leave it imcomplete most of the time so other people can edit it. so if he preachs why cant he act upon it also if i get ban then i think everyone should follow the same rule not just one person i do try and make the article the best i can with what i do know of the character or stage and so on also iam up alot at night and i get really bored and need something to do so this helps when i do get bored Please Block These People: Iyou3423423 and Yarrmateys 18:31, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Also block 88.3.29.233 too. 18:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I need some help I need some help on making the mugen commuinity nice again! I say again because at 2007 people were nicer in the mugen commuinity! Make Scrollbars an admin and somehow get SuperTiencha back. Or make me admin somehow. We are being attacked by a army of trolls, and it just has to stop. First, it Holothurion, then a bunch of spamming Wikia Contributors came along, and then Yarrmateys and a ton of more wikia contributors. We really need to have a security on vandals. We need more admins. And I'm not AUTISTIC! I made Scrollbars and you a admin and I know you are not autistic that was done by a troll! Jenngra505 21:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you please make me a admin? Slk Mugen 01:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Why? Jenngra505 21:21, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi there I posted a lot of dc and marvel characters but I still dont know how to add them in the template so if you could do that for that would be awesome! How to add pages into templates First go to Template: insert something here for example Template:Nintendo Then, you copy that huge dot thing Afterwards, paste into whatever location it would be in alphabetical order then add a link you do that by typing the name of a page and put [ [ before the first letter and ] ] (remove the spaces) after the final letter no spaces Finally, paste that huge dot thing after the link you need to put a space between the dots and the links. I am glad to help you Darklight by teaching you how to do what you want me to do. Jenngra505 22:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S The dots look like this • Cause being a admin looks cool. Slk Mugen 23:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) DEAR =Jenngra505= For Ever N64mario Still Making 2 chars for mugen 1.0 Daniel Makes The edit of iransonic Jedipolice Still Making Chalie Brown AKA CLOSE TO DONE Lego66 - P.S Enjoy You Manys Dots ........................................................................ A troll problem.... This wiki is being vandalized by two anon contributers. Since you are one of the admins, you probably can block them. There IP addresses are 68.40.108.177 and 74.74.103.249. NO MORE TROLLS ON WIKI I GOIN DISCONECT MUGEN WIKI RIGHT NOW Solo 12 Abril 2012 Thanks dude. Metalkong1 23:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Question Why do some people hate this wiki?! Yuo: Be CALLS IS STUPID THE EDIT IS AWSOME THE TROLLS ARE HORROR AND FUCK THIS Hey Jengz. Its Branden Superstar. I Got Some Chars If You Want More Articles. They do not realize the essence of information. Metalkong1 00:22, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I think it's because some of the characters are bad and not well known. Jenngra505 22:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Probably. Metalkong1 22:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It might be because they don't like me they say I act weird and have a vandal fetish. Jenngra505 21:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) To Brandon Supestar You can send me these characters and start some articles. Help I made a Creator Infobox and There is a glitch can someone help me Jenngra505 22:13, January 8, 2012 (UTC) What's the glitch Jenngra? Metalkong1 22:18, January 8, 2012 (UTC) The glitch is that in the third row "Character Quality" It will not change from Authors Creations are ??? to Authors Creations are good or Authors Creations are bad or Authors Creations are OK. Jenngra505 00:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Can anybody fix this glitch I can't fix it Page for Template Template:Infobox Creator Jenngra505 00:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind..... Jenngra505 ??:??, ??? ??, 2012 (UTC) The Flying Dutchman Well,You guessed it,i am amazing!!!Thank you,Waiting for my character it!XD RE: Edit Edit Rotom in what way? 23:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Reducing the damage on the supers and changeing th commands for the super moves. Jenngra505 00:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) You could've let me know through feedback :P I'll do that for the next update. I'll change D, DF, F to D, DF, F, D, DF, F. 07:58, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ??? Why am I trolled? Jenngra505 18:33, April 16, 2012 (UTC) You are? I haven't noticed anything. Trolls are basement-dwellers anyway; give them a good dose of the 'holy light', and they'll combust into a mound of grey ash. 19:44, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't get the term "a good dose of the 'holy light'" P.S One of the trolls got banned from this wiki. Jenngra505 20:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) The term 'holy light' can have many meanings my friend, but the two I'm going for here are the actual sunlight (as basement-dwellers tend to spend their days draped in darkness, so light would (in effect) kill them), and words of anti-trolling; mock the trolls, laugh at their pathetic attempts to do what they do on a daily basis. I check the Recent Wiki Activity whenever I go on this Wiki, and I generally look at most edits (especially ones to pages I've edited last, to Pokémon pages, to pages I have created, and to talk pages). Yes, I'm a nosey git :P 20:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Really? I was thinking of stopping them by finding a exploit in there behavior that will allow me to tell them trolling is wrong. Jenngra505 20:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Trolls enjoy trolling, it's what they live for. Telling a troll to stop trolling is like telling an elephant to stop growing tusks...it doesn't work. 21:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) But my way works good for the basic school bully. P.S I was also going to say to the troll "How would you feel if almost everyone on the web made fun of you?" Jenngra505 21:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah, but that's a person in real life. When it comes to trolls of the internet, they're behind a computer screen - nothing can hurt them; they can say whatever they want and not have to face physical consequences. Making them look like complete idiots infront of everyone seems to do something though... I not saying you shouldn't use your methods, heck, they might even work better than mine ;) Do whatever you see fit mah boi. 21:27, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I will do the anti-trolling as drastic measures. P.S Where should I anti-troll? Jenngra505 21:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Where the troll can see it of course. 21:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) My mom dislikes anti-trolling and wants me to ignore them Jenngra505 21:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Do what you believe is best. I've put in my input, but now it is up to you :) 21:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Back to a earlier question why am I being trolled by the hexlet? Jenngra505 21:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. :3 Heated pools, FTW. 05:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Will someone tell me? Jenngra505 00:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Please tell me how to stop them! Jenngra505 14:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC) The hexclet would probably not stop "trolling" you until we get bored of you, practically because you still dismiss every one of the criticisms we have said, and practically you want to go the easy way around. Seriously, it's something you gotta deal with it, every user in the internet gets trolled, in fact, even the big users do, but most of them learn how to dismiss them at some point. Also the fact you ask why am I getting trolled also annoys us, because it shows you're not listening. :7 Anyway, all you really have to do, is to just block a troll and NEVER mention it ever again, and not acknowledge it EVER IN ANY PLACE, remember, making a new account to just troll somebody takes a long time and is a tedious process, so keep that in mind, the troll is wasting his time just to get some fun out of the mocked user. So just keep that in your mind and laugh. Also do not ask these questions or say stuff about "why I got trolled?" because you're acknowledging them, just don't do any of those things and probably the hexclet would stop targeting you. Also if I were you, I'd really question being friends to TIS or WlanmaniaX, but that's just me. Koa-Devil 16:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree with Koa-Devil dude... You really need to do that. Naoki2534 16:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Fan Forme Of course fan forme will be in there (if everything works correctly). What's Rotom without all of his formes? 09:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Questions? I noticed you made a recent edit to the Paperinik article, saying that Rikards version only shared the same name. I'm pretty sure it's the same character, though. The link I provided links to all of his characters, though, and not just Paperinik, so it might have been a little confusing. Sorry, I forgot to put my username in. (As usual.) User:MugoUrth 9:10, Friday, June 1st Could I please be a Admin? - ElJosho1998 TIS2012 Here No matter the reason I still hate Pinkie Pie! She's annoying! From TIS2012 Sorry if you think she's annoying I think she's more of a talkitive type of pony. Jenngra505 (talk) 18:50, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm also not as active on Youtube, just on DeviantART. From TIS2012 Concerning your removal of my edit on SuperMario64 What did you mean by "that's not how it works?" I was trying to make a constructive addition to the page by expanding on the character's gameplay and making the page less cluttery by removing unnecessary underline/bold markup on section titles. ----Umbreon, signing out! 02:30, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Check Rotom and George Goodlake for more info and Metal Mario is not a summon. that and the readme called the Wing Cap Fly. Jenngra505 (talk) 15:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Could I please be an Admin. I will try very hard! Thanks for reading. 16:20, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I declare Ejiosho1998 a ADMIN! Jenngra505 (talk) 00:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! I won't let you down. :) 03:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) An Answer Hey Jengra505, How can i be an Admin? i want to be. TAS007 (Talk) 2:32, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ¡You didn't responce me this for 3 months! ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 01:03, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Thank you for undoing that.... "edit" on the Evil Ryu page. I have personally blocked the vandal. Thanks again. :) 16:35, October 20, 2012 (UTC) You didn't make me sad From TIS2012 Well Ehh... I guess I have no problem, so, it's ok. If you want to of course. Although I haven't really updated him. Well, see'n you. I'm still looking for a good signature... - Hiperhazz (talk) 01:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Nessthecat1 hates me. Keep up the good work! ;) What the heck? Why did you close my blog? MugoUrth (talk) 04:22, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Which one? I just checked the deletion log and there was nothing under Jengy's name. 14:44, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Not deleted, closed. The blog is still there, you just cannot post in it. MugoUrth (talk) 19:07, January 30, 2013 (UTC) It was an accident I was fixing a typo then the wiki fucked it up. Jenngra505 (talk) 20:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. Could you fix it please? MugoUrth (talk) 21:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I believe I've fixed it. You (Jengy) must've disabled commenting by mistake. 21:33, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm still friends why did you block shazam7121isback1? He is good! He's a little young for this wiki. Jenngra505 (talk) 01:03, March 31, 2013 (UTC) About D10D10D10 If you have any of his old characters send to me!TIS2012 22:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Im back as Shazam7121!, and don't block me (Shazam7121isback1) account and change the block expiry of March 28 2018 into April 5 2013! You're too young for this wiki. Jenngra505 (talk) 13:12, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hi jenngra505, it's me Tysontime12910, so what's your going? How do make my own person when i edited it like SM853. Wait For Upload Please Take a Few Hours To Download The Doodlebob Doodle is Complete(55%) The Cmd Is jellyfish , Pencil Shower, Bliss Drawing,Gatling Rush, Spanner Throw,And Expaper Cutter is not Yet Coming Soon To Fixed That please Is Released Pre-Release Data This is Pre-Release Coming Soon To Update Complete Moves Doodlebob in Uploaded in last Day Hey you, When To UnFinshiesd the Moves of Doodlebob tommorow I Update. [http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeDonKun SpongedonKun] (talk) 11:39, July 23, 2013 (UTC)